Blurred Lines
by pinniepoo
Summary: One can't die twice right? But in the world of the Shinigami, Toshiro witnessed her death twice. The first time, he was determined to not fail her in death; but was keeping his distance really the right thing to do? Because the next thing he knew, she was dead. Again. Or was she? Then why was this person appearing in front of him, only with a different name? Hitsukarin Ichiruki
1. Once Upon A Time

**Disclaimer: Is my name Tite Kubo? No? Then no, I don't own Bleach(:**

**Summary:**

**One can't die twice right? But in the world of the Shinigami, Toshiro witnessed her death twice. The first time, he was determined to not fail her in death; but was keeping his distance really the right thing to do? Because the next thing he knew, she was dead. Again. Or was she? Then why was this person appearing in front of him, only with a different name?**

* * *

First Chapter: Once Upon A Time

One was colder than ice.

One was burning like fire.

But why was it that it seemed that they complete each other like no one else could.

Would the fates ever let them be?

Or were they even fated to be?

* * *

_"Psst...Kurosaki" He knocked on the window softly in order to try rouse the sleeping black-haired Kurosaki._

_"Mhmm... Mhmm…GAHHHH Toshiro!" Karin jerked up with a shock, "Are you trying to scare me to death?"_

_The white haired shinigami only acknowledged her words with an elegant raise of his eyebrow. Seeing his lack of response, she added in wryly, "Because it is really working, you know? With that mop of white hair of yours."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Just let me in" Karin scowled; it was just so damn unfair! Everything he did was elegant, even right down to waggling his toes (not that he ever did that).And she….She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts._

_Stepping down to the cold floor, she reached out to pull her window up, and went back to sitting cross-legged on her bed. "So what brings you here this time?"_

_His turquoise eyes shifted from her silhouette to the sky. "We are about to face a great war against Aizen, something that I may not even survive, so…."_

_He let his words hang in the air. Both of them understood clearly what he was saying. He was here to make an early farewell in the worst case._

_Karin remembered Aizen. This was the name that she had always heard when she was eavesdropping on Ichigo's many hushed conversations. From the little she could hear, she knew he was dangerous._

_She chewed nervously on her fingernails, before whacking him on his head. "Baka! What are you saying?" her eyes sparkling with what one could call fire, "Do you have so little confidence in yourself?" Any lesser person could have backed down from the intensity of her glare, but Toshiro was not such._

_"Ouch!" He exclaimed, "Can you stop being so violent?"_

_Even though Toshiro did not show it, he was slightly comforted by her words. There was just one more person he could come back to after the war._

_It made him feel stronger, even if it was only by a teeny bit._

_Karin rolled her eyes, and then she lowered her head. Mumble mumble "Just make sure you come back in one piece okay?" she started to ramble on aimlessly in a language that only she, herself could understand._

_"Kurosaki..Kurosaki…Karin!" Toshiro tried to pull her out of her ramblings._

_She glanced up sheepishly, and then scowled. "How many times have I told you to call me Karin, not Kurosaki!"_

_She narrowed her eyes, "How am I going to differentiate between me, yuzu and ichi-nii?" "Simple, I can just differentiate you all by your hair colors.", he smirked, "How about black haired Kurosaki?"_

_Beams of moonlight shone in, illuminating the otherwise dark room. Karin blinked a few times, unaccustomed to the sudden brightness._

_"You grew your hair out," he stated. "No, I didn't." She sighed, heavily layered with sarcasm, "I got hair extensions" He quirked an eyebrow, but otherwise made no attempt to reply._

_"Fine," she heaved, when she sensed that she was not going to get a response from him, "Yuzu was insisting that I should try leaving it long, but I was going to cut it soon anyways. It's getting really troublesome."_

_She eyed herself in her mirror. Her previously tomboyish short hair was now spilling over her shoulders. She sighed inwardly; she really had to get it cut soon._

_But the most important thing was getting past her twin first, if not she would be facing a hell of a berating._

_Her thoughts were interrupted with a silent no. Her head snapped up, wondering if she was imagining it. "No," Toshiro repeated again, this time louder._

_She stared at him confusedly. What was he saying?_

_He sighed, and suddenly in a flash he disappeared. Karin looked around haphazardly, where the hell was he?_

_Damn that shunpo of his. "Toshiro?" she mumbled irritatedly, "you know I hate…" when she suddenly felt a weight settle behind her on the bed, strong firm fingers combing through her hair gently._

_She gasped, "Wh...what are you doing, Toshiro?" She didn't even dare to turn back, worried that her now blush adorned cheeks would betray her emotions._

_He didn't reply, only continuing to comb through her hair steadily._

_After what seemed like centuries, he finally spoke, not before raising her hair up in a ponytail. "Look in the mirror;" he replied nonchalantly, "It suits you better."_

_Without skipping a beat, he let go of her hair, and settled back at down the window sill; his face wiped off emotion, as if he hadn't just made her heart flutter._

_He then smirked, "take the blank expression of your face." "Go to sleep" was his last words, before he leaped out of the window, his white captain haori flapping haphazardly in the wind._

* * *

Eyes flashed open.

It wasn't real, it was only a past flickering memory that she had buried deep in the recesses of her mind.

Why it had suddenly surfaced after so long was a mystery to her.

She thought that she had given up seeing him again. It turned out that she was wrong.

The number ten on his captain haori flapping in the night sky was her last memory of him since 1 year ago.

Ever since he saved her from the hollow, he had been visiting her when he was in the area; not that she minded.

She sighed, and muffled her face into the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

Great, now because of a certain spiky haired captain, she couldn't go back to sleep.

Screw this shit.

* * *

There. My first chappie is up!(: like finally. Hope you all enjoy it! Review please, with a cherry on top? (; They keep me going!


	2. Human and Shinigami

**Disclaimer: Is my name**** Tite Kubo? No? Then no, I don't own Bleach(:**

**Summary:**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who read my story, reviewed, favorited and followed. It makes me really happy! Just a slight update on Karin's life, and a peek into Toshiro's! Reminder: Slight spoiler if you haven't read up till the Winter War yet.**

**One can't die twice right? But in the world of the Shinigami, Toshiro witnessed her death twice. The first time, he was determined to not fail her in death; but was keeping his distance really the right thing to do? Because the next thing he knew, she was dead. Again. Or was she? Then why was this person appearing in front of him, only with a different name?**

* * *

Second Chapter:

It was a twist of fate that they met

It was a twist of fate that they were apart

It was a twist of fate that they would meet.

Again.

Signifying a vicious cycle of repetition in the days yet to come

* * *

HONKKKKKKK! An alarm clock went off somewhere in Karin's room. "oh, just shut it," she mumbled intelligibly, as she tossed and turned around in her bed.

HONKKKKKKKKKKK! The alarm clock continued to honk, yes honk, seemingly even louder as if oblivious to her complaints.

Groaning, she pulled her covers over her head and tried hard to drown out the sound, to no avail.

She groaned again, she really didn't want to leave her cozy nest, even if it was to off the _damned_ alarm clock.

Her _dear_ father who knew her so well had specially purchased the kind of alarm clock which had wheels, so that it would move around wildly while blasting its horns off, _for her birthday_.

Which person would have the kind of alarm clock that has _wheels and honks for its alarm_, for goodness sake? Yes, _she.__  
_

He had gotten Yuzu her favourite recipe book, while she got _this _goddamned _walking_ alarm clock.

Not that she was jealous of Yuzu anyways, she couldn't cook for a fly; and she got to eat.

But just why must her father get this _thing_ for her?

Her family either had a poor sense of humor or was just dysfunctional.

She preferred to believe in the latter.

"Karin-chan, it's time for breakfast. Wake up!" Yuzu's voice sounded outside the door.

When there was no response, Yuzu knocked again. "We are going to be late for school." Pause. "Plus I cooked your favourite bacon and eggs."

Karin sighed, and ripped the covers off her reluctantly, making her way to the door. "Coming, Yuzu!"

Who was she to refuse her fraternal twin's call?

It definitely was not because she didn't want to miss her favourite bacon and eggs.

Nope, definitely not.

* * *

"TAI-CHO!" Matsumoto's voice sailed across the room as she bounded across the tenth division, hiding behind her back what suspiciously looked like bottles of sake.

Hitsugaya sighed, it seemed like he would never get any peace or work done; what with his exuberant lieutenant here.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly, trying hard to not shout at her.

"Eight...Nine…Ten…" when he finally opened his eyes again to start work, he found his eyes covered by hands from the back.

"Guess who?" she giggled, before hiccupping a few times.

His eyes narrowed, had she been drinking sake again? Even in broad daylight?

He reached up to pry her hands off his eyes, and gritted out irritably, "Matsumoto. Who else would ever dare to do this to me then?"

She giggled again, before hiccupping a few times.

A pulse was growing on his forehead.

He breathed deeply and rubbed his forehead, before asking "Matsumoto, have you been drinking again?"

For a moment, she just widened her eyes and stared at him. "No, hic- I didn't, hic." Pause. "ok, hic, maybe I did." Pause. "But you have no evidence!"

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees as Hitsugaya tried his best to rein in his annoyance. Okay, maybe not his best.

Matsumoto stood up straight, trying hard to sober up, but burst into giggles when she failed to.

This continued for a while, before cold gusts of wind started billowing in the room.

When the cup on the table started to frost over, she shook her head hard, and pouted, "ne, taicho, you should be less serious, and play more; not doing all these paperwork."

When the temperature still didn't rise, she looked up warily at her captain.

His lips were pressed into a thin line, as he muttered dangerously, "And whose fault is it?"

This little game of staring was to last much longer, when a Hell Butterfly fluttered in between their faces, causing them both to blink in surprise.

Matsumoto extended a finger to the fluttering butterfly, and it nestled there gently after flapping its wings a few times.

A voice reverberated throughout the room, "Attention. All Gotei Thirteen Captains are to gather in the First Division for a meeting. You are to gather there immediately after receiving this message. I repeat. All Gotei Thirteen captains…"

Hitsugaya heaved a sigh; these kind of sudden meetings were becoming more frequent; especially after the Winter War.

Indeed, after it, their morale and fighting power had hit a new low.

After all, fighting against ex-comrades wasn't really like the best thing to do.

Traitors, lies, betrayals, they really did not know who to trust then.

They really couldn't afford any more . Traitors-turned-friends. The fine line between lies and truth was really blurring then.

Who would have thought then that Ichimaru Gin would betray Aizen?

He glanced at Matsumoto again. He knew that her cheerful exterior was just for show.

Under it, it was just tears of sorrow and regret.

He knew that when she thought no one was looking, she would stare off dazedly into the distance, thinking of _him_.

This war had broken them apart, but had brought them together closer than anyone else would have imagined.

It was all they could do now to rebuild the pieces; and for now, it was still working. _Still._

He sighed; he noticed that he really had been doing a lot of it these days.

Dusting his robes, he stood up from his seat, it was time to make his way to the First Division if he did not want to be late.

He looked up in time to see Matsumoto tiptoeing quietly to the door.

Some people really don't change, do they?

Once she saw him glaring at her, she widened her eyes and tried to make a mad dash to the door.

He was a step there faster than her. "No," he stated firmly.

"Please, Taicho," she clasped her hands together, looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"I will do double, no-triple the work next timeeee. Kira is holding a..." She tried to whine again.

His only response was to draw his sword. Matsumoto's mouth dropped open.

"Soten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!" He took a step back and admired his handiwork.

He really should have done that long ago.

Smirking, he strode out of his room while sheathing his sword.

"That would teach her to skip out her work again," he thought briefly to himself, before shunpoing to the First Division.

All that was left in the tenth division was a partly frozen and stunned Matsumoto bound to the chair.

"TAI-CHO!" her scream of despair could be heard echoing around from miles away.

* * *

She burst out running from her room, before pausing, and turning back to grab her socks.

Damn! She really hoped that she had everything she needed in her bag, or else…

She vaguely heard her twin bid her goodbye downstairs, before shutting the front door gently.

She looked at her watch.

Freaking fifteen more minutes! And she hadn't even eaten her breakfast!

Oh god, she really was going to be late.

Stomping through the hallway and making down the stairs three steps at a time, she leaped into her chair.

Or at least she tried to.

She neatly dodged to the side, when a figure came bearing down upon her. _Literally._

Crash! She scowled, the idiot of her father was lying face down onto the floor, four limbs waving around frantically.

She dropped into her chair, and started stuffing her cheeks with bacons and eggs.

His father was up in a flash, and started bawling his eyes out to his shiny Masaki poster.

"Awwww, Masaki. Our girls are starting high school today. Now that they are growing up, they don't care about me any moreeeeee."

Karin rolled her eyes. This was becoming too usual.

"Shut up, old man!" both voices snapped simultaneously at the older Kurosaki.

Heads turned towards each other.

"Oh hey, Ichi-nii" Karin managed to mumble out through full mouthfuls of bacon.

Ichigo yawned, and mumbled "Karin. Be careful. Take care of Yuzu."

Karin rolled her eyes. She could practically see the hidden meaning in his words.

Be careful _of hollows_. Take care of Yuzu _and yourself._

After all these years, he still wasn't willing to reveal anything, huh?

Did they think that she was oblivious? They weren't making very good efforts to hide it anyways.

She hurriedly swallowed her last bite of eggs with much difficulty; and rushed to the door, pulling her socks on in the process.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I will. Goodbye!" was the last that Ichigo heard before he felt his sister's familiar spiritual pressure fade away into the distance.

* * *

The morning air whipped around her face as she raced against time to school.

Karin took in a deep breath of the fresh air, feeling more refreshed as she sped down the road.

"Bye, Gramps!" she called out as she ran past a spirit who was hobbling to the bus stop.

"Be careful!" was what she got back in reply from the old spirit.

She turned back and allowed herself a grin, before continuing to rush to school at full speed.

"Sheesh, kids nowadays," the old spirit grumbled as he hobbled to a seat, "always rushing around."

"Geez," Karin mumbled to herself irritably.

"Why are people always asking me to take care of myself? I am not a child already!"

She continued running until she spotted the school in the distance.

What's more, a certain red haired boy was in front of her, almost arriving at the school gates.

Said boy was racing on a bicycle at full speed.

She smirked, now she couldn't be the last one to school, right?

Pausing, she tried to catch her breath, before placing her soccer ball on the cement ground.

She gauged the distance between her and the boy. It wasn't too far. For her ball to reach him anyways.

She took aim and kicked. The ball flew at high speeds towards the unsuspecting boy.

"Gahhhh!" Jinta spluttered as an unknown object smashed into his head with great force.

He toppled off his bicycle, and whipped his head back, trying hard to spot the offensive object.

He didn't have to look hard as a black haired Kurosaki zoomed past him, laughing hard while scooping up the soccer ball lying near him in a fluid motion.

"See you in school, Jinta!" Karin called out when she ran past him. "Try hard not to be late!"

"Damn you, Kurosaki!" Jinta let out a string of colourful expletives that could put anyone to shame as he raised his fist at her.

The school bell then rang.

_Oh shit._ She was so going to die when he got his hands on her.

* * *

Karin heaved a sigh of relief when she plopped down into her seat.

She made it in time.

She snickered inwardly when she recalled Jinta's look of disbelief on his face when she sped past him.

Seeing that she still had some time before the teacher walked in, she checked her belongings lest she dropped something during her mad dash to school.

Schoolbag? Check. Water bottle? Check. Soccer ball? Check.

She paused.

_Soccer. _

_Him._

* * *

_"Pass the ball, Toshiro!" Karin yelled as she ran towards the goalpost, neatly tripping one of the opponents in the process._

_Without missing a beat, the white haired boy dodged to the side, as one of the opponents came crashing into him._

_"Catch it, Kurosaki." Toshiro said calmly as he made a neat pass towards Karin._

_She rolled her eyes, as if she needed to be told._

_She neatly received the past, and continued to dribble it towards the goalpost._

_Now all she had to do was to score._

_Opponents came rushing out of nowhere in all possible directions, trying everything to snatch the ball away from her._

_Shit. She cursed. _

_It was now or never._

_She took aim and kicked the ball hard._

_There. She could only watch as the ball sped towards the goal post._

_Everyone cheered wildly as the ball slipped past the hands of the goalkeeper into the goal net._

_They had won._

_It was the beginning of the many soccer games that they played together in the days to come._

* * *

_"Thanks Toshiro." Karin heaved out as she jogged up to him._

_It was already becoming routine; watching the sunset together after every soccer game._

_The sunset that day was exceptionally beautiful. Strips of red and orange streaking across the pink sky._

_He quirked an eyebrow, "You are welcome, Kurosaki."_

_She snapped, "Its Karin."_

_He smirked, "I know."_

_She growled, feeling invisible shackles rise._

_He was just so goddamned annoying. _

_How he always managed to get a rise in her had never failed to irritate her._

_A pause. He spoke, "I am going back."_

_Both knew what he meant. _

_He was going back to Soul Society. They weren't going to play soccer again. _

_At least for a period of time._

_"For how long?" She had kept her voice gruff. She was Kurosaki Karin after all._

_The tough tomboyish girl. She could not show that she cared, couldn't she?_

_"Who knows," that irritating catchphrase of his was back._

_She snarled involuntarily. _

_Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep her emotions under control._

_She tried rephrasing her question, "Will you come back here?"_

_"Who knows." His reply was the same._

_Seething hard, she was really getting tired of his I-don't-give-a-damn-about-this attitude._

_She waited. Maybe he wasn't that annoying after all._

_Maybe he would provide more explanation for his words._

_He didn't._

_Her shoulders slumped._

_Trying to catch him off guard, she then hurtled the ball at full strength towards his head._

_Trying was the key word here._

_He neatly dodged to the side, and the ball bounced a few metres away from the target._

_"Who knows," she yelled, "God knows what is going on in the thick head of yours!"_

_"Who knows," she paused to catch her breath, "No one! That's why I am asking you! Why can't you just…" her voice trailed off as she found him looking coolly at her._

_That jerk. He didn't even look the least bit ruffled by her outburst. He really should…_

_He sighed, before jogging to the forsaken ball, and picked it up._

_"Here," he threw the ball to the silent Kurosaki._

_"You should really stop losing your ball," he stated coolly. "I won't always be there to pick them up for you."_

_He then pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, and started to push buttons._

_No one breathed a word more._

_They stayed like this until the sun had fully set. Both of them immersed in their own thoughts._

_A black haired girl and a white haired boy sitting together silently on the railing._

_It was an odd pairing for anyone who saw them that day. _

* * *

_"I won't always be there to pick them up for you."_ Ironic, huh? 'cause he really wasn't here anymore.

Karin closed her eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, minna! Haha, this chapter is slightly longer. 8 pages and a bit more hehe(: This was supposed to be in two chapters, but never mind. Can all of you guess what the meeting Toshiro is going to be about? I am sure all of you have inkling about it. This story is kinda slowly building up to the actual plot. It will come real soon, I promise! It's really kind of depressing when I see visitors into the story, and few of them reviewing. Haha, remember to review okay? Ja ne!**


End file.
